


10 AM

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, have some high noon feeeelllssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Reyes has been planning this moment for months. He refuses to let his feelings get in the way.





	10 AM

**Author's Note:**

> From Reyes Appreciation Week, Day 6: Prompt - White Lies or Hard Truths
> 
> Some pre-High Noon sufferingggg. Many thanks and love goes to @joufancyhuh for letting me use Els <3

Reyes paced inside the cave. His tool pinged, making him jump slightly.

_So funny story. Sloane asked for my help with the Charlatan. We’re leaving in a few_ _hours, but I wanted to see you before I left. Tartarus?_

He set his tool on silent and let it dissipate. His throat felt like sandpaper. Only a few hours now. Only a few hours until he could, would, end Sloane once and for all and put Kadara right.

 _But_ she’ll _be there now._

He huffed and began pacing again to distract himself. It didn’t matter that Elspeth would be there. She was a smart woman. And more than that; they had…something. Surely that would make a difference when – When he –

He swore under his breath. He pictured Keema, arms crossed and raising an eyebrow at him.  _You should have told her_. But he couldn’t have. Telling her compromised her. It compromised  _him_. It gave her the power. He couldn’t allow it. Not at this point. He was so close to achieving what he set out to do all those months ago. He couldn’t let one woman stand in the way of that.

Still, he checked his tool. Another new message, an hour after the first.

_You’re not here._

_I really hope you’re on a run. I’m not trying to bug you, but this is kind of important._

The tool dissipated again and he ran a hand through his hair. He could still tell her. There was time. He could pull up a vid call right now and come clean. Prepare her. This was a woman he’d come to care for, a woman he already trusted more than most, beyond all reason. Why hadn’t he told her?

 _You haven’t actually lied_ , a niggling voice whispered at the back of his head. But no matter how many white lies he told himself or her, he knew a lie of omission was still a lie. Elspeth would know it, too. She would see right through him, while he and all his skeletons were laid bare at last. Whether or not he was ready, she was about to see him for who he was. Every part of him.

He checked the time. Ten minutes to noon. He lifted his tool. Three new messages, all from the same person.

_Reyes?_

_We’re leaving now._

_I hope you’re okay._

The sound of the nomad idling off at the mouth of the cave set his veins on fire. They were here. The sound of armored feet echoing off the walls quickly followed. He clenched and unclenched his fists and tried for even breaths.

His efforts flew out the window as she appeared around the bend, a few feet behind Sloane. She glanced around, eyes wide and alert, and her pink hair framed her face differently with every shake of her head. She looked far tenser than he’d ever seen, and he thought maybe she was as afraid as he felt now.

Sloane held no such fear. “Okay Charlatan,” she called out, a cocky quirk of her eyebrow following her shout. “I’m here. Show yourself.”

Elspeth fidgeted behind the woman, gripping her gun but keeping it aimed to the ground. He wondered if she would use it on him, even after everything. He wondered if Sloane would fall into his trap all the way, even after the reveal.

He wondered if he could really go through with it now, with Elspeth’s sky-colored eyes wandering his caves. Waiting for him. The Charlatan.

Reyes took a deep breath and swallowed. Time to face the truth, whatever it became afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what happens next??? *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You are so awesome <3


End file.
